Osteospermum fruiticosum. 
xe2x80x98Kakegawa AU7xe2x80x99.
The present invention originated in 1984 by a cross between breeding line No. 8 (unpatented), possessing white flowers and breeding line No.16 (unpatented), possessing white flowers and a blue eye. The F1 seed from this cross was sown in Fall, 1984 and in Spring, 1985 two selections were made and the two selected plants were intercrossed. The F1 seed from these two sister lines was sown in Fall, 1985 and in Spring, 1986 six plants were selected for intercrossing. The F1 seed from these six plants was again sown in Fall, 1986. In 1987 a pink flowered selection named No. 131 (unpatented) was made. In 1988 breeding line No. 99 (unpatented) was crossed to No. 131. In 1989 the F1 plant No. 209 (unpatented) was selected for its pale pink flowers and dwarf habit. In 1990, line No. 209 was crossed to line No. 159 (unpatented). In 1991 two F1 plants were selected from this cross for their light pink flower color and tendency to hold flowers open later in the evening and named No. 2127 (unpatented) and No. 237 (unpatented). In 1992 these two plants were crossed to produce F2 seed. In 1993 the F2 plant, G7-683, was selected from the F2 population for its flower color and holding flowers open later. In Fall, 1993 the plant was vegetatively propagated and stability was confirmed in Spring, 1994. The line was established as xe2x80x98Kakegawa AU7xe2x80x99, and determined to have its characteristics firmly fixed.